


Celebration

by StormyCloudz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, main focus is on lucina, offscreen chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudz/pseuds/StormyCloudz
Summary: Lucina had never celebrated her birthday before. It's time for the family to change that.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it fast enough to post it on her birthday. I'm sorry my daughter. I have failed you.

Lucina never celebrated her birthday. It’s difficult to celebrate when you and your friends are fighting against Risen in a dying world. But now, with her father and mother still alive, there’s still hope for the future!

And yet... she cannot find them anywhere. There’s no sign of them in their sleeping tent, nor are they in the tent used by Mother to plan the Shepherds’ next steps. Where could they be? A dagger of panic strikes her heart. What if there was another assassination attempt on both her parents’ lives! The very thought made her blood run cold. 

No! She won't fail again, not when her parents' lives are at stake. She peers through the slit in Morgan's tent, which is dark. He must be sleeping. Good, she doesn't want to burden him with the knowledge of the assassination attempt. Not when he still doesn't have his memories yet. As she peers through all the other tents, all which are dark inside, she's perplexed. Shouldn't there be a patrol now? And yet it's quiet. 

There! Light is coming out from one of the tents. Relief breaks through as she approaches it. As she moves closer to it, she notices that it's her tent. But why? She hasn't been occupying it. 

Cautious, she opens the flap of the tent. Choruses of "Surprise!" caught her off guard as her mother and father, along with everyone are in the tent. But the thing that caught her attention the most, was the tall cake standing on one of the tables.

The confusion must've shown on her face, as Morgan went on to explain. 

"We wanted to surprise you!"

"Why?"

The look on Morgan's face falters, as he then asks, "You don't know what today is?"

"Today?"

Her mother then took over for Morgan, "You father and I have noticed that even in camp, you've kept your distance."

Her father then picked up the ball. "It's okay to let your guard down. You're not alone anymore."

All three presented her a plate with a slice of cake on it, "Happy birthday, Lucina."


End file.
